1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays (FPDs), such as organic light emitting diode (OLED) display devices and liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, may include a thin film transistor (TFT), a capacitor, and a line configured to connect the TFT and the capacitor.
An OLED display device has attracted attention as an advanced display device because the OLED display device may be driven at a relatively low voltage, may be made relatively lightweight and ultra-thin, and may have a relatively wide viewing angle, a high contrast ratio, and a high response speed.
Because the OLED display device has a wide emission wavelength band, the luminous efficiency and color purity of the OLED display device may become degraded. Also, because light emitted by an organic emission layer does not have a specific directionality, a large number of photons emitted in an arbitrary direction may not reach an actual observer due to internal total reflection of an OLED, thereby lowering light extraction efficiency of the OLED. To improve the light extraction efficiency, a distributed Bragg reflector (DBR) mirror may be included in the OLED display device, or a resonance structure capable of controlling the thickness of an organic layer may be applied. However, although the resonance structure may improve optical efficiency, color shift relative to a viewing angle may occur.